


We Are The Voices You Never Heard

by quite_probably_lying



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, but they're all kind of linked, late night chilling, more a collection of tiny one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has different ways to spend their evenings at university, tonight is just a normal night. Which means a bit of chaos, but mostly people spending time together, a few stragglers ending up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Voices You Never Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, more slightly vague writing, because that's clearly what people want... Jokes aside, it is one of my favourite ways to write. Enough that if you know the characters, it's obvious who it is, but not having to state their names every few lines. Doesn't work for a lot of fics, but when it's things like this I'm rather fond of it.
> 
> Title from 'West End Kids - New Politics'

Music blasted through headphones as they raced across the city, darting down side streets and jumping fences. The two teens were blurs to anyone who paid attention, invisible to those that didn’t look properly. The tall, dark hair one glided along using his own magic, barely toughing the ground, whereas the shorter blond one called upon the power of the city itself to fling him from street to street, traffic lights suddenly changing in his favour to keep cars out of his path and obstruct his opponent. There was no purpose to their racing other than the joy it brought them. In the end, it didn’t matter who won, it was just about the fact they could move through the city at such speed with no one to stop them. The neon of signs flashed past as a blur, until the blonde one started grabbing it as he raced past and used it as a trail to show off when he was winning.

Not far from where the two teens had started, two friends sat in a dorm room chatting about their day. The small one perched on her bed making rude comments and jokes at the expense of the one sat on the floor, who enthusiastically waved his arms around while talking about the unintentional explosion he had caused in the labs that day. His face was still covered in a fine layer of soot, with reverse panda eyes from where his trade mark goggles had been sat. They now sat on his head, surrounded by messy blonde hair that could also do with a wash, but he had been more bother about getting to his friend’s room on time than having a shower. The (normally) white lab coat had been ditched on the floor by the door, his purple shirt underneath having escaped most of the chaos and stayed fairly clean. Her attempt to wipe his face to prove how messy he was had just ended up leaving a trail of flux residue across his check, which just made him more of a mess. 

Few pairs are as odd as the dwarf and his friend. If you worked out an average of their heights, it would probably come out as something reasonable, due to the half-elf’s unusual height. Doorways often proved to be quite an issue for him, but it did mean he could easily fetch things down from shelves for his smaller friend, who had issues reaching anything higher than the counter. They were currently lounging on the sofa in the common room, covered in flour and wearing their matching pink, flowery aprons (a joke Christmas present from their friends, but the pair wore them whenever they were baking). There was a plate of freshly made cookies in front of them, currently being left alone to cool after they both made the mistake of trying to eat one straight out the oven. The kitchen behind them was a mess due to their unplanned but inevitable flour fight.

The three trouble makers had decided to have a quite night in for once, and invited their non-magical friend from the science dorms to come join them for film night. The film was quickly drowned out by insults being flung back and forth across the group, all unprovoked and taken in good nature. What started as a three-on-one turned into a free-for-all of swearing and creative rude names, to complete nonsense that just had them cracking up at the sheer stupidity of it.

The mage sat alone in his room, weaving the dark purple cloth from strands of his magic. Light given off from the strands was the only thing illuminating the dark room, the slight glow not even reaching his uncovered face. The trademark black mask lay ripped in two on the floor and was the reason he was sat alone attempting to make a new one, despite already being tired and not having the magic to spare on it. His ability to stay awake was slowly slipping away and sleeping on the floor where he was sat suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

The young farmer and elf were out in the greenhouse doing some late night check-ups on their plants, making sure anyone that had been in there during lessons hadn’t messed anything up. The small elfling was deeply engaged with a conversation between himself and two little tree saplings they had rescued from the park a few days ago. His friend had finished tending to the vegetables and now found himself at a loss of what to do until the other one came back to the human plane of conscience. From the greenhouse he could see the dorm block, one window left open allowed the sounds of an insult contest to reach him. One of the voices carried a different accent was unmistakeable as the voice of his best friend, who recently had been spending less and less time with him. 

The owl screeched from its perch on top of the wardrobe, a hiss came from across the room as a reply. A young witch then leapt at the cat, trying to get his familiar back under control. The two creatures weren’t friends, not by any stretch of the imagination but they wouldn’t normally fight. The more competent witch sat on her bed and just watched her friend chase his cat across the room, failing every attempt to catch up. She wasn’t worried for her owl, aware the familiar was safe up high with no route for the cat to get up. Watching her friend had become the entertainment for the moment, and she was content to stay out the way unless the situation turned dangerous (unlikely, but with his level of clumsiness, anything is possible).

In a school full of other races and not quite humans, it should have been the perfect place for the cyborg to finally find a home, but even here everyone pushed him away and ignored him. The glow of his laptop screen lit up his face, the light reflecting off the metal and reminding him how little of his true body was left. Having to plug himself in while he slept offered nothing but painful thoughts every night, the feeling of being alone would have been nowhere near as bad if he had never felt the joy of company but as he had known the love of a family, the lack of contact was almost painful. Faint memories flicked through his mind, of causing (mostly) harmless trouble with the only two people that cared about him and he cared for, a loud laugh and gold trimmed coat. That had been when times had been good, when the three of them had no home, got chased away and were followed by the shouts calling ‘street rats’ and other similar insults, but they didn’t care. They had each other, they usually could get enough food, and his friends always seemed to find somewhere for him to charge as soon as his battery got low. Where they were didn’t matter, as long as they were together. Then, out of the blue, they dumped him on the doorstep of the university and bit farewell, wishing him good luck for the future. They were gone after that, it had been months since then and he still hadn’t seen or heard from them. It hurt him, to have been left by the ones who he thought cared, and be left with people who barely registered his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Bebop was never going to originally be in this, then he ends up with the longest part... Not sure how that happened but oh well.


End file.
